After You Left Me
by ThePQ4
Summary: Post-Hogwarts fic. Harry now lives in America, playing for the US Quidditch team (I believe the Starlights...). He tries to forget about his life before America, and his career, but finds he can't when he gets an invitation in the mail.
1. Chapter One- The Invitation

Harry lie in bed in his large muggle apartment. His entire twenty three years was laid out for all to see on the bed, which was rumpled, and haphazard. Ironically enough, he didn't actually care.  
  
Above his head, his alarm clock began to buzz happily, and a tanned bronze arm, which was also well muscled, lifted, and swiped the annoying object from the shelf. There was a loud moan, as he yawned, and rolled over onto his back.  
  
"Mr. Harry Potter sir!" his little house elf, Dobby Jr. leapt onto his bed, "I is making breakfast for you, Mr. Harry Potter sir!"  
  
"That's nice, Dobby." Harry waved the annoying creature away, "You do that."  
  
"Your lady friend, Mr. Harry-"  
  
"Dobby?"  
  
"Yes, Sir?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Oh, Mr. Harry Potter-"  
  
"What did she say, Dobby?"  
  
"To tell you that you is..." the creature giggled, "very good in…well I think you is understanding."  
  
Harry smiled. Yes, he knew perfectly what Virgo had said to Dobby. He also knew he would never have to see that utterly delectable piece of woman ever again, "Thanks for passing on the message."  
  
"Oh, and Sir!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"There is another lady for you downstairs…"  
  
"Another lady? What's her-" Morgana…He forgot he was supposed to have breakfast with her this morning before going to practice, "I'll be there in a few minutes, Dobby."  
  
"Yes Sir!" The creature leapt from the bed, and waddled from the room.  
  
Harry then rolled out of bed, and reached for his glasses, which were newly updated, and now sat stylishly upon his face, instead of making him look like a dork. He wore contact lenses during games.  
  
On his way to the bathroom, he picked up his practice robes out of a basket of clean clothes, and placed his broom against a cabinet, so it wasn't on the floor. He also grabbed a clean towel off of a shelf, and then closed the door to the bathroom.  
  
A few minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom, freshly showered, and dressed, his ragged hair still dripping with water, as he took his towel, and scrubbed it dry. Then he sat upon his bed, and pulled on a pair of socks, and his tennis shoes.  
  
"Morgana!" He yelled, as he walked down the short flight of stairs, separating his two floors of the apartment building.  
  
"I'm in the dinning room, Harry." His manager's daughter yelled back.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm running a little late this morning." He paused to pick Dobby up out of his way, and set him on top of the coffee table, "Dobby…stop running about like that!"  
  
Morgana laughed. She was muggle, and hadn't ever seen a house elf before. Her father was a wizard, but no magic ran within her veins. She was an avid Quidditch enthusiast though, she being one of the only muggles allowed on the field. Any way, Dobby Jr. seemed to entertain her.  
  
As Harry entered the kitchen, the pretty brunette sat at his table, sipping some orange juice, Dobby had set for her, and a glass set at the head of the table for Harry himself.  
  
"I'm sorry, Morgana…" Harry sat hurriedly at the table, not even halfway in his chair, as he picked up the glass of orange juice, "This is going to have to be short."  
  
"That's okay." Morgana shrugged, "You'll just owe me dinner."  
  
"Dinner…" Harry closed his eyes, thinking over the next few weeks schedules, "How about…Tuesday night, next week?"  
  
"Great." Morgana nodded.  
  
"Are you coming to the game tonight?"  
  
"Do I have a choice?"  
  
"Not really." Harry smiled.  
  
Harry played Quidditch for America. He very rarely returned to Europe anymore. To many bad memories; it was nice he was able to get a hold of himself so quickly back in America, and make a life for himself.  
  
"Well, I know your in a hurry, so I'll make this really short. We got a letter in the mail for you…" She pulled a crisp envevlope from her pocket, "It came by owl…"  
  
Harry smiled. They didn't use owl in America. It was much easier for them to use hawks, or occasionally an eagle. Very rarely was an owl used, "Thanks." He took the envelope, and slid his nail underneath the flap.  
  
Dear Mr. H. Potter,  
  
We are pleased to inform you of the wedding of Ginny Weasley, and Neville Longbottom. Being this is a double wedding, your friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger will also be wed on the 25th of May.  
  
We hope to hear from you! Please RSPV to: Molly Weasley, The Burrow.  
  
Harry snorted. Ginny was marrying Neville. No surprise there. He'd seen the way they'd been all over each other, in his final year at Hogwarts. Ron, and Hermione? He'd been wondering when they were finally going to tie the knot. He of course, would not be going.  
  
"Harry? What is it?"  
  
"Wedding invitation…" Harry smiled, ripping the card in two.  
  
"Harry!" Morgana took the pieces, and placed them together, to read the card, "Ginny, and Ne-ville? Who are they?"  
  
"That's GINny, and NEVille." Harry corrected her, "That would be my ex-best friend's sister, and this idiot I went to school with."  
  
"Their wizards?" Morgana asked.  
  
"Neville is…Neville was never very good with magic. I haven't heard from Ginny in years. She used to have a crush on me."  
  
"Who are Ronald, and Hermione?"  
  
"Morgana…just forget about it." Harry grabbed the pieces back, and ripped them further.  
  
"Harry! Why won't you go? It would be good for you go back to Europe."  
  
"Morgana, I have no life in Europe! Much less with those people! I forgot about them a long time ago…it's just to bad they can't forget about me." Harry picked up a slice of toast from a plate near him, and stood, kissing Morgana's cheek, "I'll see you on Tuesday."  
  
"Harry, wait…" Morgana reached for his sleeve, "Will you go, if I go with you?"  
  
Harry stopped for a moment, "You'd do that?"  
  
"Yes! I'll go with you, Harry…but you have to promise to talk to these…people." She motioned at the torn bits of cardstock, "Please?"  
  
"I'll think about it-"  
  
"Harry…" Morgana pulled him back to the table, "Please?"  
  
Harry sighed. He hated leading Morgana on like this, "Your to good for me." He touched his lips to hers, "I'll call you…"  
  
"All right…" She sighed, "Goodbye, Harry." 


	2. Chapter Two- Quidditch Practice

A/N: Okay, sorry if this chapter really sucks…Its not my fault. I wasn't actually planning on posting this, because I don't even know if I like it :o)  
  
Chapter Two.  
  
"Harry! Pay attention to the-" His coach sighed, as another golf ball whizzed past Harry's head, and fell to the ground.  
  
"What?" Harry turned, and saw his coach's annoyance, "Sorry!"  
  
"Get your head out of the clouds!" His couch yelled, pun intended, "Get down here!"  
  
Harry lowered his Firebolt-2002, the newest in the Firebolt line, and the fastest broom ever, and stood next to his coach, "I'm sorry, really I am."  
  
"Yes, well you better not be this distracted tonight! This is a big game we're training for!"  
  
"I know, Coach." He sighed.  
  
"I know you know, Potter!" the older man growled, "Now get back up there!"  
  
Harry re-mounted his broom, and flew back up into the air. They were going to release a practice snitch, but it was quite a nice day out, so they decided that a few charmed golf balls would be more adequate.  
  
Harry rolled his head, willing the tension in his neck to stop bothering him.  
  
"Potter!" His coach yelled, but Harry smiled when he saw the golf ball. He dove, and grabbed it, while swinging upside down on his broom. His coach hated when he did that. While he was waiting for a snitch to appear, he usually did aerobatic stunts on his broom, to chill the crowd…Seekers were especially bored during games, and usually tried to out do each other. Their coaches all thought they were nuts.  
  
He righted himself on hi broom, and tossed the golf ball into a bag on the side of his broom, and then peered over the field. There was a woman edging her way onto the field.  
  
"COACH!" Harry yelled, and then pointed. His coach followed his gaze. It was someone he'd never seen before. Curly red hair, freckles across her nose. She was actually quite cute.  
  
"How you doin'." Coach winked at the lady.  
  
"Excuse me…" She wasn't interested in him, he could tell that much, "Could you please tell your Seeker that Ginny would like to speak with him?"  
  
"Harry!" Coach yelled, "Visitor!"  
  
"Who is it?" Harry was now hanging upside down by one leg, a golf ball in his hand.  
  
"Some Ginny chick! Look, just get down here…"  
  
Harry sighed. Ginny was here? Oh great, that would really make his day. For the second time, he lowered his broom.  
  
"Hi Harry." Ginny smiled. Her hair was nicely curled, and she wore an old looking scarf, but some how she looked very beautiful in it.  
  
"Ginny." He nodded.  
  
"Look, I know you're busy, but could we talk later?"  
  
"Later…" Harry thought through his schedule. Practice was over in an hour…then he had a quick photo shoot for Quidditch Weekly…He had game too.  
  
"How about tonight? I have a game." Harry shrugged.  
  
"That's great." Ginny nodded, "Apperate…the Burrow."  
  
Harry groaned. He hated continent-apperating, "Yea…"  
  
"I know its uncomfortable Harry…but either that, or-"  
  
"I'm not going to the wedding, Ginny, if that is what this is all about."  
  
"Harry!" Ginny sighed, sitting down on the grimy bleachers near by, "Why? We all want you there."  
  
"Your not my friends! These are my friends now, Ginny!" He motioned towards the people in the air, two of which were fighting, and one was falling ever so slowly to the ground.  
  
After a loud thud had sounded, Ginny spoke, "Harry…these are you teammates…we're very proud of you, that you've made a name for yourself here…we just want you to come to the wedding."  
  
"Ginny…I forgot about you people a long time ago…Why can't you-"  
  
"Harry! Good! I caught you!" Morgana suddenly came running from the entrance of the field.  
  
"Whose that?" Ginny asked, suddenly a bit jealous.  
  
"Hello Morgana…" Harry sighed, finding himself suddenly caught between the two women.  
  
"Whose this?" Morgana asked, motioning to Ginny.  
  
"Ginny, this is Morgana…Morgana, Ginny." Harry sighed.  
  
"Potter…can you wrap up this little love fest?" Coach broke between them.  
  
"I'm sorry girls, I have to practice. Morgana…I'll talk to you on Tuesday…Ginny, just go home."  
  
Harry picked his broom up, and ran as he mounted it, lifting into the air. The two women stared at each other.  
  
"So, you're Ginny?" Morgana asked.  
  
"Yea…who are you?"  
  
"Morgana. I'm Harry's manager's daughter." She stuck out her hand, but Ginny just looked at it. Awkwardly, she placed her hand back in her pocket.  
  
"He's never mentioned you in any of the few letters…"  
  
"He changed manager's recently. His last one was…embezzling money from him."  
  
"Your not a witch, are you?"  
  
"No…" Morgana shook her head sadly, "I grew up with father…He was very disappointed when I wasn't a witch…I have no magic in me what-so-ever. My mother was a muggle."  
  
"Your father works for the American Ministry?"  
  
"Oh no! He's a manager for Quidditch players. Harry got his name, from one of his friends…" Morgana smiled, "I was raised as a witch, Miss Weasley…even if I have no magic in me."  
  
Ginny looked at the girl, "I've never had a muggle friend before…Hermione doesn't count."  
  
Morgana smiled, "Would you like to go out for a drink? Harry will be awhile."  
  
"How closely do you work with Harry?" Ginny asked, as the two girls began to walk across the field.  
  
"Well, I do a lot of his scheduling. My father sets things up…we're his secretaries basically."  
  
"So your good friends with Harry?"  
  
"Very good friends!" Morgana smiled, "I helped him find his apartment. See, he knew me when he first moved here…we've been friends for the last few years. I know one of the women who lived across from him no Privet Drive."  
  
Ginny nodded, "I see."  
  
"He's never spoken of any of you…I'm afraid when I gave him your invitation this morning, which was beautiful by the way, he read it, and simply tore it in half."  
  
Ginny sighed, "Poor Harry…"  
  
The two turned to look at Harry, who was standing erect on his broomstick, pulling his shirt over his head.  
  
"HARRY!" they heard Coach yell, "PUT YOUR DAMN SHIRT BACK ON!" 


	3. Chapter Three- ...and he misses.

Harry looked down, as he let his Quidditch robe fall down to the ground. Ginny and Morgana stood next to each other near the exit.  
  
"WHOO! Go Harry!" His team mate, one of the beaters, Alaric, yelled laughing. He pulled his broom up next to him, "Jump."  
  
Harry smiled. He knew he could do it. He'd done it before, when Coach wasn't watching. He sized up the space between them. It was a good few feet. He steadied himself, and then leapt.  
  
"HARRY!" Morgana screamed.  
  
He lost his concentration, and missed Alaric's broom.  
  
"Holy shit!" Alaric tried to dive, but his Nimbus didn't go fast enough. Harry landed with a rattling thud.  
  
"Oh shit…" Coach sighed, "Harry…" He waddled across the field, kneeling next to his wounded Seeker, "Harry are you alright?"  
  
Harry groaned, "No…"  
  
Coach rolled him over, pressing his fingers against his rib cage, "Well, I don't think anything is broken, which is one good thing…you'll probably be a little bruised."  
  
"Harry!" Morgana knelt next to him, "Are you alright?"  
  
"If you hadn't screamed, I wouldn't have missed…" Harry spat bitterly.  
  
"Oh, Harry! You really are stupid!" Morgana sighed.  
  
"I resent that…" Harry moaned, as Coach pressed on a soon-to-be bruised rib.  
  
Morgana sighed, lifting his head into his lap, "Is he going to be all right, Bix?" She called Coach by his first name.  
  
"I think he'll be fine…" Coach shrugged, and helped his player up, "But he won't be playing tonight."  
  
"Coach!" Harry moaned, "I can to! I'm fine! See!" He spread out his arms, and winced at the tension it pulled in his chest, "Okay…maybe not."  
  
"Morgana, take him home…Harry, check in with me in a few hours." Coach picked up Harry's shirt, and his dusty broom, "And be more careful with this thing…" He handed him the broom first, and then the shirt.  
  
"C'mon Stupid…" Morgana hit him over the head, "I can't believe you did that!"  
  
"I wasn't supposed to miss it, Morgana!" Harry yelled, pulling his shirt carefully over his head.  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Ginny! I'll get a hold of you about that drink! Stupid here needs a little medical attention."  
  
"I'll look forward to hearing from you!" Ginny waved, and then apperated to the Burrow.  
  
"Ginny! Your back!" Her mother was surprised, "Where's Harry?"  
  
"He's not coming." Ginny crossed her arms as she sat at the table, "Mom?"  
  
"Yes dear?" Molly sighed, tossing a dishtowel over her shoulder.  
  
"Did you know that Harry has a girlfriend?"  
  
"Harry has a girlfriend?"  
  
"Her name is Morgana…"  
  
"Morgana…" Molly repeated the name, "Oh heavens! He's not dating her! She's one of his friends-"  
  
"From Privet drive…" the women spoke at the same time.  
  
"Yes…well…" Molly continued, "They met in Harry's last year at Hogwarts. Her father is his manager now. He sent us a letter a few weeks ago, dear."  
  
"When?" Ginny asked, "He told me he'd forgotten about us! That he wanted us to forget about him!"  
  
"Dear…Harry sends us letters every few months…He could never totally forget about us."  
  
"Whom are we talking about?" Ron asked, yawning, as he entered the kitchen, wearing nothing but a pair of drawstring pajama pants.  
  
"Harry."  
  
Ron paused; setting down the container of orange juice he'd just taken from the fridge, "Oh. Why?"  
  
"Well…Ginny invited him to the wedding."  
  
Ron stopped again, arm in mid air, a glass in his grasp, "What?"  
  
"I invited him…to the wedding." Ginny bit her lip. It had been her and Hermione's idea to have a double wedding…they each had agreed on invitation lists…Harry hadn't been on either.  
  
Ron set his glass down on the counter top, and then turned slowly to his sister, "You…invited HARRY FUCKING POTTER to my wedding?"  
  
"It's not just YOUR wedding, Ron!" Ginny stood, leaning on the table, "I wish you would get that it's MY WEDDING TOO!"  
  
"HE WASN'T ON THE LIST!" Ron yelled  
  
"Hey, Hey, Hey!" Molly broke between the two of them, "Settle down! Ron…Ginny invited Harry…If you want to invite someone, invite them…not everything is going to go your way…"  
  
Ron threw his mother's hand off his arm, and turned back to his glass, and juice, leaning against the counter, trying not to loose his temper. In some ways he actually looked like some kind of drug addict who had gone to long with out his substance.  
  
"Okay…" Ron turned again, "You invite your stupid little Harry Potter…I don't care…Hermione and I will get married else where." With that, he picked up the entire container of orange juice, forgetting about the glass, and strode back to his room.  
  
Ginny sighed, sitting back down, and putting her chin on her crossed arms, "Mom…"  
  
"Yes dear?" Molly sighed.  
  
"I really hate him, sometimes."  
  
__  
  
"Ow! Damn it, Morgana! That hurts!" Harry was sitting on his kitchen table, while Morgana probed him with various items.  
  
"I'm just making sure that nothing is broken, Harry." Morgana spoke calmly. She was used to treating Quidditch injuries. She did it with out magic, which annoyed the players ten times more.  
  
"Damn it, can't you just-"  
  
"No Harry…you know muggles aren't allowed to use wands."  
  
"Then get me mine, so I can fix this, and go!"  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"I have to talk to Ginny! You had to come rushing in…" Harry glared at her.  
  
Morgana leaned back away from him, tossing her hair over her shoulder, "Excuse me…" She stood, and walked from the room. Harry sighed.  
  
"Morgana…come back…" He stood slowly, nursing his bruised ribs, "I'm sorry…"  
  
"No your not." She crossed her arms.  
  
"Yes, I am…" He put his arms around her waist, being careful of his wounds, and kissed her cheek, nuzzling against her ear, "Its my fault I'm an ass…"  
  
"Damn straight!" Morgana stomped her foot.  
  
"Ow!" Harry yelled, as her heeled foot came down on top of his.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Harry!" She turned, and threw her arms around him, "I'm sorry!"  
  
"Damn straight!" Harry hobbled over to the couch, and examined his foot, "Damn girl…why do you have to wear those things?"  
  
"I'm sorry Harry…" Morgana giggled, "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yea. I'm fine…" He sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry." She kissed him softly, looking at him sleepily through half closed eyes.  
  
"Mmm…I like that idea…that's a nice way of showing your sorry…" Harry pulled her into his lap, "We'll just have to be very…very…" he lost his train of thought, as Morgana kissed him again. 


	4. Chapter Four- Dinner With the Weasleys

Harry awoke to a woman tapping him on the shoulder, "Eh?" He looked down; Morgana was asleep against his chest, a blanket pulled up over the two of them on the floor. He looked up. Ginny looked down disapprovingly at him, "Oh…Hello."  
  
"Good evening, Mr. Potter…" Ginny placed her hands on her hips, "If I remember correctly, you have a dinner date."  
  
"Eh?" Harry asked confused, and then he remembered…Dinner with the Weasley's. He'd promised Ginny, "Oh Gin…I'm sorry!"  
  
"Well, you haven't missed it yet…I figured I better check to make sure that you were coming."  
  
"Of course…Just…let me get dressed."  
  
"Yes…of course." With that, Ginny popped out of site.  
  
"What was that?" Morgana asked, peering up sleepily, and then smiling, "Hello Harry."  
  
"Hello, Morgana…" Harry ran his fingers through her hair, "I apologize, but I have to go."  
  
"Where?" She asked, a little hurt that he was leaving.  
  
"Weasley's. I told Ginny I would-"  
  
"Harry."  
  
"I'm sorry, Morgan." He kissed her forehead, "I'll be back soon. Its just dinner."  
  
"Okay…" Morgana sighed, pulling the blankets up around her body, as he stood, and collected his clothes up off the floor.  
  
"I'll talk to you when I get back." He kissed her again, and then ran upstairs to shower, and dress.  
  
__  
  
Harry stood outside of the Burrow. He hadn't been there in nearly…six years now? He'd started playing for the Starlight's when he was nineteen…that was right after the final showdown with Lord Voldemort…now the old man was locked away in Azkaban, completely weakened. In that final hour, he'd lost all of his power…he would live forever. He would never be human enough to die…so he would suffer in pain, and agony in Azkaban until…well…there wasn't an 'until'. He had a life sentence.  
  
Harry stepped up onto the rickety old porch, and knocked on the door, "Hello?"  
  
"Hold on…" It was Ginny's voice. A moment later, she opened the door, "Good! You're here! Your just in time." She ushered him inside.  
  
At the table, Arthur Weasley sat at the head of the table, Molly on his left, Percy (now Vice President of the Ministry) on his right, along with Neville who looked a little out of place among all the red heads at the table next to him. Next to Molly, Bill and Charlie sat looking distastefully at their plates; Ron and Hermione sat very close to one another, away from the rest of the family.  
  
"Harry!" Arthur stood, "We were expecting you…Your earlier then we thought you'd be."  
  
Harry smiled, "Hello Mr. Weasley."  
  
"Oh gosh, call me Arthur! Your not a little kid anymore!"  
  
"Dad…" Percy coughed.  
  
Arthur rolled his eyes. None of the Weasley's got along very well with Harry much anymore. He didn't understand what the problem was. He'd taken the boy into his family, and he was going to be treated like family!  
  
"Sit!" Arthur motioned towards the chair nearest to Ginny, where she sat next to Neville.  
  
Harry tensely sat, "It was…ah…very nice of you invite me."  
  
"I must apologize for not answering your letter, Harry dear…" Molly took up his plate, and began dishing food out onto it, over loading it with mashed potatoes, and gravy and meatballs, along with some delicious looking turkey, and ham, some green beans on side. She handed him the plate back.  
  
"That's alright, Mrs.-"  
  
"Molly, please." Molly smiled at him.  
  
"Molly." Harry smiled down at his food.  
  
"See…it isn't so bad…" Ginny whispered to him, as the others joined into the conversation, "We miss you…"  
  
Harry glanced at Ron, and Hermione who where whispering to each other, "Yea…your parents, and brother's don't mind…Hey? Where are Fred and George?" He suddenly asked.  
  
Molly sighed, "Their on their way…I told them I wasn't going to wait for them this time…" she rolled her eyes, "Their at their shop they just opened. Weasley Wizard Wheezes…"  
  
Harry smiled. He knew that that brother's had been planning on opening a joke shop, and he had known that they would have been able to do it, too…  
  
"They're stocking their shelves. The opening is in a few days, and they want to make sure they don't run out of goodies…" Molly sighed again.  
  
"Yea…" Bill sighed, "I don't know how many canary creams they've been ramming down every one's throat, to make sure their recipes are right…"  
  
Harry laughed. He remembered those things. Neville had been the first to try out their little trick. It had been quite funny when he'd burst into feather, "I remember when they first tested them…"  
  
"They agreed they wouldn't stock ton tongue toffee's of course…far to dangerous for children…" Arthur scooped up a forkful of mashed potato.  
  
"Oh! I think I hear them now…" Molly's head perked up towards the door.  
  
"'Lo Mum!" George, who had a small child in tow, through the door second, followed Fred closely.  
  
"'Lo Grand mum." The small child pranced over, red flaming hair, flying behind his little head, to give his grand-mummy a hug.  
  
"Hello Hale…" Molly gave the child a peck on the cheek, "Where you helping Daddy stock the shop?"  
  
The child nodded its head, as Fred and George noticed Harry.  
  
"Oy!" They both yelled, "Harry!"  
  
"Mum told us we was having company, but we didn't figure it would be you!" George took the seat next to him, "What's been going on?"  
  
"Nothing really." Harry shook his head.  
  
"What have you been doing?" Fred sat a chair away from George, so Hale could sit between them, "Quidditch I suppose? How are the Starlight's doing? Can't say I've been keeping up with the American team to well…"  
  
"We're doing very well…" Harry nodded, "We're very close to getting to the Cup…"  
  
"That's dandy swell!" George slapped his back, and Harry winced.  
  
"Oh, are you all right?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yea…" Harry nodded.  
  
"Wos wrong with you?" Fred asked.  
  
"Fell out of the air this morning."  
  
"He fancies himself an acrobat…" Ginny rolled her eyes at Harry, "He was trying to jump onto one of the chaser's brooms during practice today."  
  
"Harry! Are you an idiot!"  
  
"We do it all the time really…during games, Seekers jump all over the place during half time shows…"  
  
"American are idiots, aren't they?" Fred asked, "We never jumped onto each other's brooms at Hogwarts!"  
  
Harry smiled, "We get bored, I'll admit…They usually don't release the snitch right away…"  
  
"That's not bloody fair!" Fred crossed his arms, "They have to release the snitch."  
  
Harry shrugged, "It gives the Seeker time to rile up the crowd…we stand on our brooms…jump onto each others…" He shrugged, "It's all in sport…I only fell today, because Morgana-"  
  
"Whose Morgana?" Ron suddenly asked.  
  
"If you'd stop ignoring my letters, you'd know who Morgana is." Harry turned to his ex-best friend.  
  
"Its not my fault you're an ass, and I-"  
  
"Ron!" Molly covered Hale's ears, "Watch your language!"  
  
"Sorry Mum." Ron was still staring at Harry, "So…who is she?"  
  
"She's my manager's daughter, for you information."  
  
"She's muggle." Ginny added.  
  
"Harry!" All of the Weasley's spoke at the same time.  
  
"What?!" Harry asked, "Her mother died when she was young…her father is a wizard. She was raised a witch, even if she has no magic…"  
  
"You don't want to know how I found them when I went to make sure he was coming…" Ginny stabbed her potato pile.  
  
"Ginny! Are you trying to make your family hate me?" Harry asked.  
  
"No…" Ginny smiled.  
  
"Then stop telling them things!" Harry sighed.  
  
"What kind of things, Harry?" Molly asked, teasingly.  
  
"He's got a house-elf…" Ginny suddenly spoke up, "It's name is Dobby Junior."  
  
"Dobby? Isn't that the-"  
  
"It's the spawn of Dobby Senior…" Harry sighed, "He and Winky…well you know."  
  
"Dobby? Wasn't that one of the annoying house-elves?" Fred asked, "Big budging eyes, and wore socks a lot…"  
  
"Yea…" Harry nodded.  
  
"I thought House-elves weren't allowed to reproduce." Hermione spoke up.  
  
"They got a license…" Harry looked down at his half eaten plate. He suddenly wasn't very hungry anymore. He didn't like discussing his life with these people… He knew he shouldn't call them "people"…they where his family. The only other family he had ever had…unless you included the Dursley's, "Um…I really should be getting back-"  
  
"Oh Harry, you just got here!" Ginny argued, "Stay and talk awhile! Tell us about Quidditch…"  
  
Harry sat back in his chair, not liking the idea of staying…but if it pleased Ginny…. 


	5. Chapter Five- The Problem with House-elv...

Chapter Five  
  
Harry yawned, as he apperated inside of his apartment, tossing his keys onto the dish next to the door.  
  
"Mr. Harry Potter!" Dobby waddled towards him, "Mr.-"  
  
"What is it Dobby?" Harry sighed.  
  
"Your lady friend, Sir! Miz Morgana! She is having left!" Dobby crawled onto the table next to him, so they were eye to eye.  
  
Harry sighed, and checked his watch. It was nearly midnight U.S. time, which made it much later European time. He knew he'd been talking about the team, and Quidditch for a long time.could you blame him? It wasn't his fault he loved the sport he played.  
  
"It's all right, Dobby." Harry sighed, "I'm going to bed. Good night."  
  
"Good night, Mr. Harry Pot-"  
  
"Just call me Harry, Dobby."  
  
"I'm sorry Mr.-"  
  
"No.Just Harry."  
  
"Sorry Just Harry." Dobby smiled.  
  
Harry sighed, and shook his head, as he climbed the stairs to his bedroom. Upon reaching the room, he tossed his shirt over his head, into the chair, and slid off his jeans. He wasn't going to bother with showering at midnight.the only other person in the apartment was Dobby, and he wasn't about to complain. He fell onto the bed, and fell into an unfitful sleep.  
  
__  
  
"Just Harry!" Dobby leapt onto the bed the next morning.  
  
Harry groaned. He was going to kill that creature pretty soon, "What Dobby?"  
  
"Your lady friend is here!"  
  
"Which one, Dobby?" Harry asked, not interested.  
  
"The pretty one."  
  
"They're all pretty, Dobby."  
  
"Morgana." Dobby sighed.  
  
"Oh dear.tell her I'll talk to her later. I'm sleeping."  
  
"But, Mr. Harry Potter, sir!"  
  
"DOBBY!" Harry yelled, "GET OUT!"  
  
"Okay, okay! I is understanding, Mr. Harry Potter, sir! I is getting out, I is getting out!"  
  
"Good." Harry sighed, and pulled the covers up over his half naked body.  
  
He heard the door shut, and he breathed a sigh of relief. A few minutes later, it was broken.  
  
"HARRY POTTER, YOU ASSHOLE!" Morgana screeched.  
  
"Oh, Jesus Christ, Morgana!" Harry sighed, covering his ears.  
  
"Where were you last night?"  
  
"I was at the Weasley's! You know that!" Harry yelled, back.  
  
"What ever!" Morgana rolled her eyes, "There is no way in HELL you were at the Weasley's, and you got back at MIDNIGHT!"  
  
"Morgana.I am not married to you."  
  
"You had sex with me!"  
  
Harry squeezed his eyes shut, "You put me up on a white horse.that was your choice. I'm strictly on a 'no relationship' basis.if women want to have sex with me, fine that's great. I hold no obligations to them, or they to me." He was mildly surprised as she slapped him, hard against the cheek.  
  
"You asshole." She spat.  
  
"Morgana." Harry stated, "I was at the Weasley's, not that it's any of your business. I was planning on being back sooner. I haven't spoken to them like that in over six years.don't blame me, because I love the only real family I've ever known." He rolled over onto his stomach, and pulled the covers of the blanket over his head.  
  
He heard the door shut, deluded by the thick quilt pulled over his head. Finding it hard to breathe, he pushed the blankets off. He was alone in his room now. He sighed, rubbing his eyes. Glancing at the clock, he found it to be about 8:00 a.m. Great.just perfect. A Tuesday morning, with less than 9 hours of sleep.Coach would be thrilled. .SHIT! Quidditch practice!  
  
He swung his legs over the side of the bed, and walked quickly to the shower. By now, he really reeked. He hadn't showered since before leaving for the Weasley's yesterday.he'd been nervous, so he had sweat a lot.He wrinkled his nose at himself. It was disgusting how he didn't take care of himself sometimes.  
  
After a quick shower, and getting dressed, he ran downstairs.He cursed again. He'd forgotten to shave.Oh well; he'd do it in the downstairs bathroom. He was bound to have a razor around here somewhere. He dodged past Dobby, and into the bathroom, going through drawers, and cabinets, "DOBBY!"  
  
"Yes Sir?" Dobby peered through the door.  
  
"Where are my razors? My shaving cream? C'mon! On the double!"  
  
Dobby raced up the stairs to grab the things for his master, while Harry continued to look for his supply of them downstairs.  
  
"Here, Mr. Potter sir!" Dobby thrust the items into his hands.  
  
"Thank you!" He booted the creature out of the room, and shut the door.  
  
"Mr. Potter sir! Calm down! You is having plenty of time!" Dobby spoke loudly through the door.  
  
"Dobby, I have a meeting with Mr. Rodgers in half an hour.it'll take me 15 minutes to get there.which means I have about.oh I dunno.I don't have much time! That's what I know!"  
  
"Dobby is sorry about your predicament, Mr. Potter sir.but you MUST calm down! Mr. Rodger's had to cancel. His Morgana lady is not happy with you right now, Mr. Potter sir." Dobby sighed.  
  
Harry stopped, his razor in mid shave, "WHAT?!"  
  
"That is what Miz Morgana came here to tell you! Is that your meeting had got canceled! Mr. Rodger's niece is having a little one.he had to-"  
  
"DOBBY!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Yes Mr. Harry-"  
  
"GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT!"  
  
"But Mr. Harry-"  
  
"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"  
  
"The door is closed, Mr.-"  
  
"DOBBY!" He heard a clatter as Dobby ran from his anger. He sighed, trying to calm himself, gripping onto the side of the sink. Great. No more meeting with Jonathan, and Morgana. That was awesome; but now what was he supposed to do? Oh yes.finish shaving. That would be a great start.  
  
__  
  
"Harry." Coach clapped a hand down on his shoulder, "We won the game last night, without you.but! We have another game on Saturday.we have to win it, in order to go to the Cup."  
  
"Who are we playing?"  
  
"Travel game.Bulgaria."  
  
"Aw.Coach! I play against Krum! Do you know how bloody good he is! He was playing-"  
  
"Potter.I don't want to hear about it." Couch shook his head, "Krum is a bloody fine player, but your better!"  
  
Harry sighed, "Thanks Coach."  
  
"Now! Put that chin up, and go out there, and practice with the rest of the team. No more stunts, Mr. Potter! I mean that this time!"  
  
Harry smiled, not really reassured, but shouldered his broom, and let off into the air with the rest of the team. 


	6. Chapter Six- We're going to the Cup!

Chapter Six  
  
Ginny sat in Harry's dinning room, Harry pacing across the Oriental rug in front of the lit fireplace, "I'm sorry I can't help you, Harry." She shrugged, "Really I am."  
  
"Oh, it's not your fault Ginny. I should have come home when I first said I would. I told her I'd come back."  
  
"Harry." Ginny stood, taking his hands in hers, "I think you need a vacation."  
  
"I can't take a vacation right now. I've got Quidditch, and we're going to the cup this year in Ireland."  
  
"Harry. You need a break. Even if just for a weekend." Ginny shook her head, "You can't keep going on like this."  
  
"Ginny, I'm fine really, I'm just having some.some.well.some women problems, that's all."  
  
"You have two games left in the season." Ginny looked down at the table, "This match on Saturday, and then the Cup in August."  
  
"Yea? What about it?"  
  
"Between Saturday's game, and the cup, I want to you spend a few weeks with us.at the Burrow."  
  
"Ginny, I couldn't possibly intrude-"  
  
"You wouldn't be intruding, Harry! We miss you, we really do."  
  
Harry sat at the table, and hid his face in his arms for a moment, before looking up at her, "You and Neville are moving out of the Burrow on Monday, aren't you?"  
  
Ginny nodded, "Yes. We already leased the apartment in London."  
  
Harry nodded, "And Ron and Hermione already have a house in Surrey?"  
  
"Uh huh." Ginny nodded.  
  
"And Fred and George rented out a places in Hogsmead?"  
  
"Yes. Where are you going with this, Harry?"  
  
"So, it would basically just be me and your parents?"  
  
"Well, Bill and Charlie are home for awhile." Ginny shrugged, "For the wedding, and then for a few weeks after. They're using all of they vacation day's they've collected."  
  
"Oh." Harry nodded.  
  
"Well, we all still have DINNER there every night.it wouldn't be just you, Mum, and Dad." Ginny smiled, "Harry, we'd all love to have you."  
  
Harry looked down at his hands, "We don't even know if we're going to the cup yet."  
  
"Oh Harry, I know you'll win this game!" Ginny smiled.  
  
Harry nodded, "I'm glad your so sure about that."  
  
Ginny's smile grew broader, "Harry you're a wonderful quidditch player! Of course you'll win."  
  
Harry looked up at her, "How would you, and Neville like to come to the game on Saturday? It's in Bulgaria. Travel game." A smiled tweaked the corner of his mouth.  
  
"We'd love to! It's been so long since we've seen you play! As long as you don't try any that aerobatic stuff again." She smiled.  
  
Harry smiled, and looked down at his hands once more, "I'll send you the tickets then?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Ask if anyone else would like tickets.I-I'd like for you all to come. Even if we don't win." __  
  
"What is Harry doing?" Molly Weasley asked her husband, watching from the top box, her binoculars pressed closely to her face, "Don't tell me he's standing on his broom!"  
  
"Looks like it dear." Arthur smiled a twinge, "Hope he doesn't hurt himself."  
  
"Of course he won't." Fred rolled his eyes, "As long as he balances correctly, he'll be- Oh! He's almost got the snitch!"  
  
Viktor Krum on the other hand had also seen the snitch, and was plummeting towards it at amazing speed.  
  
"Just a bit more Harry!" George bit his lip, watching threw his own binoculars, "Oh! Ruddy luck! He almost had it!" The snitch had disappeared again, and Viktor and Harry had almost crashed into one another.  
  
"Watch it, Krum!" Harry smiled, pushing off, and backing his broom up.  
  
"Me? Watch where your going Potter! Don't you know not to get in the way!" Krum was also smiling, as he turned, and rose higher up into the air.  
  
Harry shook his head, and turned looking for a flit of gold. He and Krum had been feinting each other the entire game. Occasionally when the snitch WAS there, it usually disappeared before either of them could grab it.  
  
He looked over the crowd. Lately the snitch had taken to flit around someone's head in the crowd. Not to today it looked like. He looked below him. There it was; about ten feet down. As not to look suspicious, he let his broom sink down a bit. No such luck. Krum had been watching him.  
  
Urging his Firebolt-2002 lower, the snitch only inches away from his fingers, Krum only a few feet behind him, he threw himself from his broom, grasping the snitch in his hand. Just barely remembering to twist his ankle around the broom handle.  
  
The crowds roared. America was going onto the Quidditch World Cup. 


	7. Chapter Seven- Harry Potter!

Chapter Seven.  
  
"Oh Harry, we're so proud of you!" Mrs. Weasley enveloped him in a hug, "You simply MUST come home with us to celebrate."  
  
"Sure thing, Mrs. Weasley." He smiled, "I have to find someone first."  
  
"Who would that be, dear?" Mrs. Weasley looked at him oddly.  
  
"Morgana." He looked out over the field, "I didn't think she'd still be mad at me."  
  
"I think I might have run into her earlier at the concession stand, but I don't know where she's at now." Ginny shrugged.  
  
"I don't want to leave without saying goodbye to her." Harry whirled around looking all over for her, "Why don't you all come back to my man- house." He forced a smile, "And then we can all leave together as a group tomorrow morning? I'm sure you'll all find my house elf simply delightful."  
  
"Oh yes! Dobby is SUCH a cute little thing!" Ginny smiled at her parents, and brothers.  
  
"It has suddenly occurred to me. where are Ron and Hermione?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley bit her lip, "I was hoping you wouldn't notice dear. It seems they've holed them selves up in Hermione's apartment in London, doing only god knows what. They're.they're still a bitter with you I'm afraid."  
  
Harry sighed, "Did you give them the tickets?"  
  
"Of course, dear!" Mrs. Weasley sighed, "Ron went on and on about some nonsense about him not taking charity, or something like that, and if he wanted to go to a quidditch match, he'd go to the quidditch match, and he didn't want to go to a quidditch match."  
  
"Oh." Harry pushed his glasses up further onto his face.  
  
"Aw, come off it Harry, it's his own loss." Fred put an arm over his shoulder, "If he can't bloody forget about something that happened years and years ago, he doesn't ruddy deserve to come to one of your games. Fabulous save by the way!"  
  
"Thanks." Harry smiled,, and then turned his attention back to the matter at hand, "So! What do you all say to a night in America?"  
  
"It sounds lovely, Harry dear, but only if it's not to much-"  
  
"No, Molly!" Harry took her hand, and began to lead her out to the parking lot, "No trouble at all my dear woman! Dobby would be HAPPY to see to all of our needs. To be quite frank, I myself can't give him enough work."  
  
Mrs. Weasley giggled a bit, as Ginny smiled, walking behind the two of them with her father.  
  
"I'm so happy to see him happy again, Dad." Ginny put an arm around his waist, "It's been so long."  
  
__  
  
"Mr. Potter, I've finished with your lawn." The tall, slightly tanned girl, Lillian he believed her name was, stood in the doorway.  
  
"It looks very nice.How much do I owe you?"  
  
"Five fifty." She smiled.  
  
"Ah." He nodded, "And how much am I supposed to tip you today?"  
  
"Oh.How about." She was teasing him, and he knew it, "One kiss, with a hint of tongue."  
  
"You drive a very hard bargain Lillian." He smiled.  
  
"Oh." She shrugged, "It's okay if you don't tip me today. I could always just put it on your tab."  
  
"How many tips do I have on my tab?"  
  
"Oh.enough to get onto your couch for."  
  
"Maybe I should take care of those now." He pushed the money he owed her for the lawn into her hand, "Do you have the time?"  
  
"Anything for you, Mr. Potter." Lillian smiled.  
  
A throat cleared behind him, and Lillian smiled sheepishly, as Harry turned to see Ginny with her arms crossed.  
  
"Ah.Ginny." He bit his lip, "This is.a. Lillian. She mows lawn for me."  
  
"Very nice to meet you Lillian. Harry, if you don't mind, Mum and Dad would like to be going soon. So you can get settled in at the Burrow."  
  
Harry pursed his lips, "Maybe another time, Lillian?"  
  
"Just call me when you'd like to cash them in, Mr. Potter. I'm always available."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." He watched her walk down the steps and to her bike, "Roar."  
  
Ginny cleared her throat again, "I can't believe you Harry. She can't be more then seventeen."  
  
"She's only thirteen actually." He leaned out the door watching her peddle away, "Isn't she fabulous?"  
  
"Harry Potter!" Ginny smacked his shoulder.  
  
"Ouch!" Harry rubbed his shoulder, "That hurt! I'm only kidding! I'd never consider making out with her!"  
  
"Oh really now?" She asked.  
  
"Okay, so I did once, but it was only once! I know she's teasing, and she knows I'm teasing."  
  
"Harry, Harry, Harry. You really are some kind of Casanova aren't you?"  
  
"I try." He shrugged.  
  
"I hate to think of what you've been doing for the last six years."  
  
Harry smiled, "You probably don't want to know."  
  
"Are you almost ready, Harry?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yea. I just have to make a quick call." He nodded.  
  
"Make it fast."  
  
__  
  
"Hi Morgana?" Harry asked, "I'm just calling to tell you I'm leaving the country for awhile. I'll be back for practice before the cup. Um. If you need to get a hold of me, I'll be at the Weasley's. I'll send the address to your dad. Uh. call me? You know my cell phone? I'm really sorry about the other day. I shouldn't have said that to you. Um. I'll talk to you later."  
  
He dropped the phone onto his cradle, and turned to the array of Weasley's who had listened in on the conversation, "You wanted something?" Ginny giggled, "Sorry Harry." She shrugged, "Couldn't help ourselves. Are you ready to go now?"  
  
"Yea. As ready as I'm gonna get." 


End file.
